The Power And The Music
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: Naru and the gang have a case at a school but where is Mai?
1. Chapter 1

**NARU'S POV**

_Where is the stubborn girl she said she was going to be here! We have waited for her for over 2 hours already for here to show._

Then John said "maybe we should go to her apartment and see if she is home". "That we will do John" said Lin.

**NO ONE'S POV**

When the gang came to Mai's apartment there was a note on the door that said evicted. "Evicted? When did Mai get kicked out of her apartment" said Takigawa questioned looking as shocked as everyone else. "Wait lets talk to the front desk and where Mai is living now" said Ayako.


	2. Chapter 2

The SPR gang went to the front desk. There was an old lady there she smiled at them as they came up to her.

"Why was Mai Taniyama evicted from her apartment" said John.

"Evicted? Mai was never evicted" said the old lady.

"Yes she was, there was a note on her apartment door that said evicted" said Yasuhara.

"Oh my! I hadn't noticed that I put the wrong note on her door" said the old lady looking surprised.

"Wait if Mai wasn't evicted then what happen to her" said Madora.

"Oh Mai had moved out" said the old lady.

"Do you know the reason why she moved out" said Masako.

"Well the only thing I can tell you to do is check with Mai's school" said the old lady" alright thank for your politeness" said John. Then they realized they never knew her name. When they turned around to ask the old lady was gone.

"She was a spirit "said Masako

"But she was harmless and true to her words" Masako included. Then they started to head toward Mai's school.


	3. Chapter 3

As the SPR team headed toward Mai's school they went to the principal's office.

The principal asked them "not to be rude to anyone but what are you here I haven't called for a case".

"We know asking of the whereabouts of Mai Taniyama" said Naru.

"You didn't know I thought Mai would've have told you" said principal.

"Told us what" said takigawa. "That Mai transferred schools" said the principal.

"Why did Mai transferred schools" questioned Ayako.

"She had gotten a scholarship" said the principal.

"How was she able to get the scholarship" questioned Naru thinking that Mai wasn't smart enough to get a scholarship.

"Well look here" said the principal motioning them toward the computer to look at the computer.

"This will show you Mai"s grades" the principal continued saying.

They were surprised at Mai's grades she had straight A's in every class she was in!

Was Mai really this smart?

Could Mai have been lying about here intelligence all this time?

"Were the classes Mai was in advanced or regular" asked Yasuhara.

"They were advanced classes" the principal said.

"What was the name of the school Mai had transferred to" asked Naru. "Oh that the school name was….


	4. Chapter 4

"What was the name of the school Mai had transferred to" asked Naru. "Oh that the school name was called…Midnight Eyes Academy" answered the principal.

"Wait isn't that the school we are supposed to be investigating "questioned Takigawa with an eyebrow raised. "Yes it is this case just got a little bit more interesting" said Naru. _What could Mai be keeping from us _thought Naru. "What were the types of advanced classes that Mai was taking "asked Masako.

"the classes that Mai was taking was advanced foreign language English and Spanish next is advanced chemistry next is advanced U.S and Global History, advanced drawing and painting, advanced algebra/trigonometry advanced English then advanced music class such as orchestra, band, singing and dancing and last but not least advanced gym and advanced psychology" said the principal said looking through his Toshiba computer.

Psychology? was Mai looking for more information about ghosts? "well thank you for all this information about Mai we will be going" said John bowing respectfully.

"oh it was my pleasure Mai was really a wonderful student I just thought she would have told you" said the principal. "well it's alright I'm sure Mai just forgot to tell us" said Ayako. Then everyone left the school. "now what do we do Naru" said Takigawa.

"well now let's get to the Midnight Eyes Academy we now have two cases to solve and one involved with Mai" said Naru. They started to get into the vans when Yasuhara said suddenly "I have to make a call". "Well don't take too long "said Lin.

Yasuhara then got out of the van and turned around a street corner and dialed Mai's number waiting for her to pick up. Hearing her answer and he said "mai they are going to find out the secret we have a case at the school".

Mai said" ok well it's now or never" she then hangs up. Yasuhara went to the van and got in. "everyone ready" said Naru. "Yes" everyone else said in unison. Then they were off no one expect Yasuhara knew what they were expecting…..

**Sorry for the long update it would have been sooner but I was sick anyway I want to give a special thanks to Emana Ryan for the advice about the detail!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mai said" ok well it's now or never" she then hangs up. Yasuhara went to the van and got in. "everyone ready" said Naru. "Yes" everyone else said in unison. Then they were off no one except Yasuhara knew what they were expecting….._

As they drove closer towards there destination the school came into view. The school was beautiful! It looks like the castle coming out of Harry Potter Movie! (Here is the link to see a picture of the castle .org/wiki/Neuschwanstein_Castle)

"Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Monk with his mouth open. "Close your mouth you're going to catch flies" said Ayako hitting Monk on the head.

"Watch it you old hag!" said Monk holding his head. "Who you calling an old hag you perverted Monk!" screamed Ayako. "Now now can we all get along" said John trying to calm down Monk and Ayako from fighting.

"Are you two done if you don't remember we have a case to solve and may I remind you one of them has Mai involved in" said Naru coldly.

"Sorry Naru' said Ayako and Monk in unison sweatdropping. They all started walking towards the castle Naru had knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door for them to enter the castle.

They heard someone's voice from the intercom that was at the side of the door. "Hello may I ask what you are doing on the Midnight Eyes Academy school property" questioned the voice.

"Yes we are the Shibuya Psychic Research team you called for to investigate your school" said Naru. "Oh! Its you alright come right in" said the voice. Then there was a buzzing sound and the team entered the school.

They saw at young women in a business suit with glasses smiling at them. This is what she looked like she was 5'1, short dark drown hair and her skin color was like Mai's.

"Sorry about I didn't know when you were coming so I was a little suspicious when you come" said the secretary.

"Why were you suspicious "said Monk with an eyebrow raised. "When we first had the problem with the ghost some students helped us by defending the school" said the secretary.

"Wait so some of these students are psychic" said John.

"Well yes there is about half the students that come to this school are psychic" said the secretary.

"Why do they come to this school if there psychic" said Ayako.

"Most of the students come here for control of there powers they do many activities to keep in control of their power such as acting, singing, dancing, academics, sports , and playing instruments" said the secretary.

"So by doing all that those students can maintain their powers" said Masako.

"Well not all of them some students just focus on one activity to concentrate their power on but some have to do all those activities to maintain their power" said the secretary.

"So the reason you were suspicious because you didn't know how well the student could control their powers" said Lin. "No the reason is cause we have been getting so many imposters saying they could get rid of the ghost" said the secretary.

"Then if you were knew there were imposters then why did you call us" said Monk. "Well some student recommended you saying that the Monk was a guitarist and a ghost hunter and you guys were our last chance" said the secretary.

"What were the names of the student who stopped the ghost" said Naru. "Oh the names of the students were…..


	6. Chapter 6

_"What were the names of the student who stopped the ghost" said Naru. "Oh the names of the_ _students were….._

"The student names were Daisuke Satou, Akira Saitou, Amaya Yoshida, Chieko Rin and lastly Mai Taniyama" answered the secretary. The team's eyes widened. _I know Mai and_ _the others can take of themselves but is Chieko ok?_ Thought Yasuhara looking worried. "Has any one of them been injured" said John _Especially Mai_ thought the SPR team except Yasuhara who was worrying about Chieko. "Only a few small cuts but they are fine" said the secretary. They all breathed a sigh of relief now knowing Mai was not that hurt. "Can we have a tour of the school" said Naru. "Oh yes about that I have 2 students that will be showing you I'm sorry that I couldn't I have so much work to complete I will just take you to the main office so I can get the students for you" said the secretary guiding them through the hallway to the main office. She then when to her desk and got the loud speaker and said "May Daisuke Satou and Akira Saitou come to the main office please". "Weren't those the kids that helped with the ghost" said Monk. "Yes the reason I called them because it would be easier for you to get a description of the ghost" said the secretary. Then the boys arrived Daisuke looked like this tall guy with spiked up black hair, pale skin color, the school uniform with black/white sneakers (electric purple eyes). Akira looked like this brown eyes with blue hair like John's hair but electric blue hair color, the school uniform and white sneakers. (Here is where to go see the schools uniforms .) "Yes you called us down Miss "said Akira. "Yes I have you two will giving our special guests here (pointing towards the SPR team) and will be giving them a tour of the school" said the secretary. "Yes Miss" said Daisuke and Akira in unison. Then the SPR team and the outside into the hallway started walking. "So how do you guys know Mai" said Monk. "How do you guys know Mai" said Daisuke answered back. "Touché" said Monk. "We have known Mai-Chan all our lives" said Akira. "But I have known Mai the longest we are to be soul-" Daisuke was interrupted by a smack on the head. "What the hell Akira what was that for!" said Daisuke. "No one wants to hear why you are so completely in love with Mai we get it enough already when she's around you with you trying to make her your girlfriend" said Akira smiling but the air around him was annoyed. "Ok jeez all you should to do was say something" said Daisuke. "No I wouldn't be able to cause would keep talking and never shut up" said Akira. "Back to what I was saying is that we knew since we were little kids" said Akira. "Now how about you tell us how you know Mai-Chan!" said Daisuke. "She works with us" said Ayako. "Ok now that's all settled we will show you around our beloved school Midnight Eyes Academy!" said Daisuke. **I forgot to you guys this story is set a year after Naru came back from England so Mai is 16 and Naru is 18! **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ok now that's all settled we will show you around our beloved school Midnight Eyes Academy!" said Daisuke._

"There is pretty anything you could think of at this school there are record studios , dance rooms and sports areas" said Daisuke.

"Can you tell us how this whole ghost thing started" said Monk. "Certainly this all started last week when one of our friends was dared by someone that will no be name" said Akira glaring openly at daisuke who was looking all too innocent.

"The friend that was dared was told to go into the empty dungeon and bring something back with them to show they went down there as you can see this place is very old and there were some amount of rooms that we were forbidden to go into because it was dangerous.

Anyway as that friend what down there she felt as if someone was watching her but as she turned and looking around back and forth she found there was no one there but she was grabbed into going deeper into the dungeon we were lucky this friend of ours was psychic as well as an onmyoji and after she was alright she came back to the us told the headmaster" said Akira.

Lin's eyes widened another onmyoji just like him this girl must to very strong. _Thank God_ _Chieko is alright_ thought Yasuhara.

"So the headmaster didn't think she was lying to him" said Masako. Daisuke and Akira narrowed at Masako .

Akira said "No because he trusts in all the students with psychic abilities with showing that we have our powers under control he believes in us".

The area they were in was with large amount of tension in the air. "Um can you show us where the base is" said John nervously.

"Oh yes we can" said Daisuke and Akira in unison. The tension was lifted and the SPR team gave a sigh of relief. _Thank you John_ thought the rest of the SPR team.

"Alright now this is your base and if you need any you could just one us or one of our other friends" said Akira sweetly.

"Oh yes can you bring in your friend that was dared and Mai Taniyama we would like to talk them about them" said Naru coldly. "Certainly" said Akira.

Then both Akira and daisuke left the room. After they left the room Naru said "Alright lets start setting up the base" said Naru.

**BACK TO DAISUKE AND AKIRA**

"I wonder what Yasuhara is doing here and not in uniform" said Daisuke.

"Don't you remember him and Mai both at the same place Mai was right about those people Naru is like an emotionless clown and that's creepy enough Masako is like a snotty little rich kid , John is the kind/nice one, Monk and Ayako are like an annoying couple that never shuts up , lin is like a super giant that stares at you like a statue with eyes following your every move" said Akira. "Well we better get Mai and Chieko and tell them about what's going on" said Daisuke.

Then Akira and Daisuke turned and went into another room that had chairs all around with instruments and a sofa.

They saw Chieko and Mai to the rest of the guys and Daisuke said "Mai they are here". Mai looked at them and said "Alright what do they want".

"They want you and Chieko" said Akira. "I guess that understandable since I was the one that was grabbed" said Chieko glaring at Daisuke.

This is what Chieko looked like 5'2 with short dark brown hair , sea-green eyes and a light peach skin tone.

"Alright then lets get this over with" said Mai as her and Chieko went out the out and headed towards the base.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright then lets get this over with" said Mai as her and Chieko went out the out and headed towards the base.

"Chieko I don't want you to yea know jump Yasuhara" said Mai.

"Now why would I do that Yasuhara is my lovely boyfriend I would never try and hurt him" said chieko innocently. "Well I might have forgotten to mention to you that me and Yasuhara work together" said Mai nervously.

_Please don't kill me!_ Thought Mai. Chieko stopped walking and slowly turning to face Mai. _Don't look into her eyes; don't look into her_ _eyes_ thought Mai as Chieko turned to her. "You didn't think to tell me that my own boyfriend had the same job as you "said Chieko dangerously low.

"Now calm down Chieko-Chan I didn't know that Yasuhara would have the same job as me until I saw him" said Mai as Chieko was backing her up into a wall.

"Didn't you think to tell him how dangerous those cases are and that it's even more dangerous that he doesn't have any powers" said Chieko to Mai.

"I did and he didn't listen to me you know how stubborn you're boyfriend is and the only thing he does is finding information for the cases and all the times I have been on cases with him he has never gotten hurt so you don't have to worry ok" said Mai. "Alright" said Chieko backing off Mai and calming down.

"So you are protecting him for me" said Chieko. "Of course I am but you know that Yasuhara has ways to protect himself too right" said Mai. "Yea I know but I can't help but worry for him yea know" said Chieko.

"I know but you don't want to hurt the little pride Yasuhara has left do you Chieko?" said Mai. "No but its ok I know he is safe in yours hands" said Chieko.

"Thank you Chieko now lets get this interrogation over with" said Mai as the walked into the base.

**Sorry guys that I didn't update sooner I have been with school… (HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you Chieko now lets get this interrogation over with" said Mai as they walked into the base.

"What are doing here Mai?" said Naru coldly with a questioning look in his eye. "I had left a voicemail saying that I couldn't be on the case because I had school didn't you guys not check the answering machine" asked Mai with her hands on her hips staring at Naru.

"Well I hadn't heard no such thing did you Lin" said Naru turning to Lin.

"You were so impatience that Mai wasn't at the office being so late and all I didn't have time to check" said Lin. "But if you actually check the answering machine at the office it would show that I did actually leave a voicemail for you guys" said Mai.

"Alright we will believe you for now but why didn't you tell us that you were related to the case" said Naru.

"Let's just say I wanted to keep it a surprise" said Mai sheepishly. "On to the case at hand Chieko what did you experience when you were with the ghost" said Naru coldly as he turned his head towards Chieko.

"When I went into the dungeon I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was there but no one was there.

I kept on telling myself that I was being paranoid so I had kept going farther into the dungeon. But then I felt something go up against my leg. Then I turned around and dark figure." said Chieko.

"What did this dark figure look like?" questioned Naru. "It looked like a figure of tall human man but as I saw the face of the dark figure the face was something out of undead or underworld with the body looking so disfigured it was horrifying.

But the scariest thing about the dark figure was its eyes. If you looked into its eyes you feel yourself burning up as if you were on fire. It was if you saw your life flash before your eyes.

I was lucky I'm an onmyoji if I was I wouldn't have mad it out alive" said Chieko as she finished her story. "Alright is that all?" said Naru to Chieko.

"Yes it is" answered Chieko. "Now then everyone start setting up the equipment" said Naru instructing everyone to do their job.

"Mai" said Naru. "Yes Naru" asked Mai. "Tea" was the only Naru said before leaving the room.


	10. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time On The Power And The Music**: _"Yes it is" answered Chieko. "Now then everyone start setting up the equipment" said Naru instructing everyone to do their job._

_"Mai" said Naru. "Yes Naru" asked Mai. "Tea" was the only thing Naru said before leaving the room_

"Now that Naru is gone Mai" said Ayako as she turned her to Mai. "Yes Akayo?" replied Mai to Akayo. "Why didn't you tell us anything about you transferring here and why did you keep it a secret" said Akayo.

"Oh that I didn't want you guys to find out about me transferring to different schools is because I know how you guys react I didn't want you guys to make a big deal about it I know you guys care about me and everything but I am a big girl now and I have done things on my own without you guys help I just was going to tell you guys about sooner or later I just didn't think this would be the way you would find out about this like this" said Mai in one long breath.

"So since we know you can sing and dance how about you sing something for us." said Yasuhara with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Mai glared at Yasuhara and said " Fine but you are singing with me". Then Mai began singing:

Uh!  
>Mmm, yeah.<br>La la la la laaa  
>Uh!<p>

Hey, boy you never had much game  
>Thought I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away way way  
>Uh<br>Now, I see you've been hanging out  
>With that other girl in town<br>Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
>Uh<p>

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this  
>Uh<p>

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<br>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<p>

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
>She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)<br>Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
>Uh<br>You clearly didn't think this through  
>If what I've been told is true<br>You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
>Uh<p>

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this  
>Uh<p>

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<br>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<p>

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh<br>Ohhh, and you might be with her  
>But I still had you first uh oh uh oh<p>

_[Yasuhara - rap verse]_  
>Let's go! Yasuhara!<br>We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
>Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more<br>Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
>I remember the times, when we used to bond<br>But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
>So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too<br>I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you  
>Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart<br>Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
>You want me back?<br>We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
>Boy you can say anything you wanna<br>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Uh  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>Uh

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<p>

Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<p>

Just like a helicopter! (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

**A/N: Srry guys that I didn't update on this story! I promise that I will not give up on this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time on The Power and the Music**_**:**__ Mai and Yasuhara sang 'I Want You Back' by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro. _

After Mai and Yasuhara finished singing everyone clapped for them. "Yasuhara I didn't know you could rap!" said Monk looking surprised. "Aww yes I can if you want to find out me all you have to do is ask ever so nicely" whispered Yasu as he purred in Monk's ear. Monk shivered and moved away from Yasu.

"Yasuhara do you have all the information I asked when this started to begin" said Naru to Yasuhara as he came back. "Yep Boss! All the information you needed is here" said Yasuhara said to Naru.

"Now this all started back in medieval times this castle was a place that held battles around the area. People would bet on the victor hoping to score some big amounts of bucks. Now there was once a dark knight that came within the castle's area. When each time the dark knight battled a challenger, the challenger would lose. With each win the dark knight got larger and more powerful. Not before long the dark knight had a large greed for power. As time went on dark knight had already beat the king and won the throne making the dark knight the ruler of the area." said Yasuhara.

"But didn't anyone ever try ohh I don't know try to stop the dark knight" questioned Akayo.

"I am getting to that, as the dark knight hunger for greed grew people surrounding the area began to fear the dark knight. The dark knight wanted something more after having all the gold and riches he wanted. He wanted a bride. So he began his search for his ohh so perfect bride. After his endless searching he began to give up hope in finding his perfect bride. Just as he was about to began to terrorize the people of area someone came to stop his plot." Said Yasuhara.

"So the dark knight was going crazy finding the ohh so perfect bride but gave up so who was the person that stopped him before he went crazy trying to give ultimate hell to the people of the area" questioned Monk to Yasuhara. "Yep and the person that stopped was a women type warrior. The woman had the most heavenly beauty she was even given the nickname Goddess Warrior. For her gracefully fighting skills and impeccable beauty. So when the dark knight saw her he deemed her his perfect bride. When she refused the dark knight was so angered that she refused he sent to the dungeon never be seen outside the castle. When she broke away from the dungeon she fought the dark knight and succeeds in ruling the castle. But she didn't plan on the dark knight coming back for revenge. The dark knight had come back and cut off her legs knowing that she wouldn't be able to move anywhere. What the dark knight didn't know is that she was actually a goddess and had the power to recreate her body. She destroyed the dark knight but she left out one important detail. The most important detail of any knight is there weapon which was? Asked Yasuhara looking around the room.

"The sword" said Mai

"Yes Mai she had forgotten to destroy the sword until we have that sword and destroy it. The dark knight will be haunting all around the school grounds and if not soon then something worse will happen" finished Yasuhara.

**A/N: sorry guys that I haven't updated I don't have power at my house so I'm at friend's house cause of Hurricane Sandy. Don't worry me guys I'm safe and sound!**


	13. Anti-bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO SoRRy Guys for the super late update! I Kinda have some really bad writers block for some of my stories. So on with the chapter.**

_** :**_

_"So the dark knight was going crazy finding the ohh so perfect bride but gave up so who was the person that stopped him before he went crazy trying to give ultimate hell to the people of the area" questioned Monk to Yasuhara. "Yep and the person that stopped was a women type warrior. The woman had the most heavenly beauty she was even given the nickname Goddess Warrior. For her gracefully fighting skills and impeccable beauty. So when the dark knight saw her he deemed her his perfect bride. When she refused the dark knight was so angered that she refused he sent to the dungeon never be seen outside the castle. When she broke away from the dungeon she fought the dark knight and succeeds in ruling the castle. But she didn't plan on the dark knight coming back for revenge. The dark knight had come back and cut off her legs knowing that she wouldn't be able to move anywhere. What the dark knight didn't know is that she was actually a goddess and had the power to recreate her body. She destroyed the dark knight but she left out one important detail. The most important detail of any knight is there weapon which was? Asked Yasuhara looking around the room._

_"The sword" said Mai_

_"Yes Mai she had forgotten to destroy the sword until we have that sword and destroy it. The dark knight will be haunting all around the school grounds and if not soon then something worse will happen" finished Yasuhara._

"But what I want to know is why now is the dark knight haunting the school now what could've of triggered the dark knight to awakened in the first" questioned Monk.

"It probably was someone had a large amount of supernatural powers that must have been used to first awaken him from his deep sleep" said Naru.

"But wouldn't that mean that everyone inside that has supernatural being in danger of getting hurt by the dark knight" said John looking concern for other peoples wellbeing.

"Well yes and no because only a certain amount of people would have possessed a large of amount of power to attract the dark knight into him thinking it was the warrior that had defeated once now and the dark knight thinking of revenge to defeat the warrior once and for all" said Yasuhara.

"Hmm well that a lot to think process I have classes to go to so I will be going" said Mai slowly backing out of the base.

" oh Mai before you go..." said Naru.

" Yea Naru " said Mai with her eyebrow raised to him.

"Tea" was all Naru said.

_That tea addict self-loving tea obsessive jerk_ thought Mai as she huffed and puffed out steam out of ears/nose.

After she went and got tea for Naru she went to the clubroom she sit with her friends as they session began.

"Alright everyone! Our next assignment is anti-bullying songs and I realized we have been bullied before it has happened to the best of us it is still happing practically everywhere we go so I thought we should do songs about it so who wants to start" said .

"I will" said Yasuhara. _When did he get here_ thought everyone. "Ok then Yasu the stage is yours what will you be singing for us today" said Mr. Sneakertin to Yasuhara.

"I will be singing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People" said Yasu.

_Robert's got a quick hand_  
><em>He'll look around the room<em>  
><em>He won't tell you his plan<em>  
><em>He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth <em>  
><em>He's a cowboy kid<em>  
><em>Yeah, he found a six-shooter gun<em>  
><em>In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things<em>  
><em>And I don't even know what<em>  
><em>But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<em>

_Daddy works a long day_  
><em>He be coming home late, yeah, he's coming home late<em>  
><em>And he's bringing me a surprise<em>  
><em>Because dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice<em>

_I've waited for a long time_  
><em>Yeah, the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger<em>  
><em>I reason with my cigarette<em>  
><em>And say your hair's on fire<em>  
><em>You must have lost your wits, yeah<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<em>

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yasuhara he grinned sheepishly bowed and took his sit.

"Great start to start out with this assignment Yasuhara ok people who's next" said Mr. Sneakertin gesturing to his students.

" Ohhhh I want to" said Amaya excitedly. she went in front and said " I will singing the new song Roar by Katy Perry".

"I love this song! " said Cheiko happily.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
><em>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<em>  
><em>So I sat quietly, agreed politely<em>  
><em>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<em>  
><em>I let you push me past the breaking point<em>  
><em>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<em>

_You held me down, but I got up_  
><em>Already brushing off the dust<em>  
><em>You hear my voice, your hear that sound<em>  
><em>Like thunder, gonna shake your ground<em>  
><em>You held me down, but I got up<em>  
><em>Get ready cause I've had enough<em>  
><em>I see it all, I see it now<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire<em>  
><em>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Louder, louder than a lion<em>  
><em>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna hear me roar<em>

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
><em>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<em>  
><em>I went from zero, to my own hero<em>

_You held me down, but I got up_  
><em>Already brushing off the dust<em>  
><em>You hear my voice, your hear that sound<em>  
><em>Like thunder, gonna shake your ground<em>  
><em>You held me down, but I got up<em>  
><em>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<em>  
><em>I see it all, I see it now<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire<em>  
><em>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Louder, louder than a lion<em>  
><em>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna hear me roar<em>

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_  
><em>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Louder, louder than a lion<em>  
><em>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna hear me roar<em>

Everyone cheered/clapped for Amayo as the bell rang ending the clubroom meeting.

"Now I want to just remind everyone of the ghost you might only use power only when it is necessary and if not well you know what will happen if that happens you know..." said Mr. Sneakertin trailed off as the students got out of the clubroom.

"What is our next class again "said Amayo.

"Our next class is Spirit Channeling and Persuasion" said Mai as everyone was going to their other classes.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Last Time On The Power And The Music: **__" What is our next class again "said Amayo._

_"Our next class is Spirit Channeling and Persuasion" said Mai as everyone was going to their other classes._

" alright then class lets start out with our stretches " said Miss CallerButter. there were groans of annoyance and boredom throughout the classroom.

" Oh! Then you don't want to get more powerful in hopes that you get higher grades and be kickass psychic or ghosthunter " said Miss CallerButter in mock surprise.

" No offense Miss CallerButter but you always say that in hopes that will get us to do this stretches and most of us feel that we aren't improvement with the use of our powers " said Daisuke with a look of unpleasantness.

"Well then! if that's what all think I guess no one will get to participate in this years annual Psych Eval at Okey Academy then! " said Miss. CallerButter.

"WHAT! " said the whole class in shock and surprise.

" Yeap and you all can thank Mr. Satou for that" said Miss. CallerButter looking at Daisuke smug and smirking with confidence.

Aww man , nice going Daisuke ! , you ruined all the fun for any one of us" was said throughout the classroom,

(**For all the people that are reading this that do not know cause I am thinking of this as I go along the Psych Eval is where all the Midnight Eyes Academy use their powers or special skills(Normal students) to show how much they have improved by scarring unsuspecting other academy students sooooo all in all its like an all out prank vs. prank war in a school that has no fudging clue what is going to happen to them in the upcoming week so everyone at this academy go buck wild insane laughing at other funny setup misfortune~ from the author**)

" Come on Miss CallerButter we will do anything just please let us go to Psych Eval" said Daisuke trying to save what little pride he might have left.

" Ok then class I want the girls on one side and boys on the other side of the classroom" said Miss CallerButter moving students to either side.

" Now I want the girls to close focus your power/energy on the boy you are facing right now and I want you to get them to do what you do " said Miss CallerButter quietly to the girls.

Most of the boys were twitching of doing nothing this was hard task for the girls to do. soon the twitching stopped and boys started to move as the girls moved.

Mai was facing Daisuke and Daisuke thought " _Thank every god that this happening right now_ as Daisuke fangirled in his head. Blocking all the noise around him faded in the background Daisuke going into fantasy Love bug land.

As Daisuke and Mai were moving closer to each other Daisuke puckered his lips in anticipation and closed his eyes.

_Is this really happening is Mai thinking what I have wanted sooooo long to happen my dream is coming true at this exact moment_ thought Daisuke

When Mai and Daisuke got much closer but as soon as Daisuke thought he was going to get his precious beloved Mai he suddenly fall to the ground in pain.

There was laughter all around him.

"What happening" asked Daisuke groaning/moaning in pain.

"You didn't hear Miss CallerButter tell the Girls to take away the control over us" said a classmate laughing at his suspense. " I was shocked at what you doing Daisuke and didn't even realize what I doing it was the first thing that came to mind" said Mai looking kinda of guilty.

" But seriously Daisuke what were you thinking you must have Mai like automatically and nothing goes through your thick peanut sized brain " said Amayo grinning.

Daisuke was still groaning/moaning in pain and Mai took pity on him and took him to the infirmary.

" I am going to stay here until the nurse gets here " said Mai.

Daisuke looked at Mai in aw and thought_ are we going to makeout now cause we are alone. _

" NO We ARE not Going TO Make Out ! " said Mai with a vein popping up on her forehead in annoyance.


	16. AN

**This is an author's note everybody sorry no new chapter**

**I wont to tell everyone that i wont update a new chapter until**

**I get reviews from the previous chapter because i wont your honest feedback on the chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on what should be included in a new chapter.**

**It's not that you are following , favoriting me and this story because i am very happy that you do that.**

**But I really would like your feedback on the new chapter.**

**3 or more reviews and I will update will a new chapter probably the next day or few hours I don't know all with timing.**

**If you give me new ideas to put in the story I will give that person a shout out in the new chapter.**

**Alrighty then Byeeeeee ~ ArtisticAngel6**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Last time on The Power and The Music**__ : " NO We ARE not Going TO Make Out ! " said Mai with a vein popping up on her forehead in annoyance. _

Mai almost punched Daisuke for thinking that but stopped herself and sighed and said " Why do you always do this Daisuke we are like childhood best friends not lovers created by an author on fan-fiction. We have known each other before my dad. I just wonder if its ever going to to tiring and old for you to keep chasing".

Daisuke looked up at her and said " Mai I don't think I will ever get tired of trying to make you mine. I think I was always love you and do whatever it takes to protect you from anything harmful because I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to you if you were hurt and I wasn't there to save".

Mai looked at him with sad eyes and said " Daisuke did you know I get hurt a lot working for Naru ghost hunting and you weren't there".

" But I should be there! I need to protect you. You are to precious to me to get hurt in anyway possible mentally or physically! " Daisuke whispered/yelled.

" Daisuke you have to realize that I'm not that little 6 year old that would hide behind you in fear of a pit-bull and cry I got older and more powerful I can defend myself now then in the past" said Mai.

" You don't think I don't know that but I will always worry about you I love you too much for you to be any harms way big or small I want to be your shining knight armor to protect you and shield you from anything to hurt you ever again just like what **he** did!" Yelled Daisuke.

" I was heartbroken that happens to everyone but I got over that!" Mai yelled back.

" But does everyone take almost take half a year to get over someone! You were a wreck over that asshole **he** doesn't deserve to be with you or anyone from that team!" Said Daisuke.

" Don't you think I know that it took a lot of time for me to process on how **he** broke my heart and just left without a goodbye or even saying anything and just took off. But **he** is and always be a bastard to heart for what he did to me! But don't bring the rest of the team into this they are like my replacement family to you guys I will always as if they were like you guys don't forget that " said Mai looking angry/ upset.

" I know that and I am sorry that I said but I have the obsessive need to make sure you are protected from how young you were when me meet to how older we got to present day" Daisuke making his hands into fists in his lap with his head down.

" Look you may be able to protect against things but you are not Spider-Man , Batman , or Superman we may have supernatural powers that would help in this weird messed up world we live in. But you certainly can't protect from trying to live a real and normal life as normal as our lives can get" said Mai. Daisuke chuckled as that ending comment.

Mai continued and said " You do everything that is impossible to protect me from. Things just happen that are unpredictable that not even a powerful psychic can predict from happening. Hurtful things happen and people use that as experience for that to never to them again".

" But what if you don't learn from them you will just hurt again and I don't want that to happen to you" whispered Daisuke.

" Then someone needs to give a much needed reality check because I know that I would want to fight my battles then someone else to fight them for me" said Mai with confidence in her voice.

" I am growing up Daisuke I don't think you realize that even though you say that. I have to fight my battle seven though you think fighting them for me will protect me from getting hurt. By trying to protect me like its like you are me like I am a fragile glass doll wondering when I am going to break I am not that type of girl and you know that. A person needs to know what hurt feels like and happiness is like to tell the difference. Do you understand now Daisuke" said Mai.

Daisuke closed and sighed he opened them and nodded.

Daisuke said " Yes I really understand now but even as we all grow older I will always be your shining knight in armor".

" Ok then I don't think I would have it any other way now back to topic at hand Where is the fudgin nuggets the nurse at" said Mai questionably.

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and said " Not sure I am not in pain anymore so I think we should get back to class"

" I'll go back to class I saw you sleeping in Mr. Coconoco's class earlier so take a nap" said Mai as she was walking out the infirmary.

Daisuke said bye to Mai and slowly went to sleep.

Neither one of them sensed the presence of the dark knight (creeper alert!) in the infirmary that was now looming over Daisuke unconscious body the dark knight stared at him with a dark hunger look in him and said quietly to himself " **_Oh dear boy I have so many plans for you me ' boy_** " and started chuckling evilly to himself.


End file.
